Neville's Cousin
by COULK
Summary: Neville's cousin has transfered from Beauxbatons upon her grandmother's wishes, come and see how life at Hogwarts changes once she arrives considering she can organize pranks that rival the Wealey twins, based during the triwizard tournament
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Neville's Cousin**

**Just keep in mind that this takes place during the 4th book with the triwizard tournament and everything included!**

Chapter 1:

Stepping onto campus the newly arrived 6th year looked up at the castle is amazement. It was huge with memorizing towers and large stonewalls but best of all were the greenhouses and gardens. Herbology had always been her favorite subject after all. Now to find the main office she thought to her self, you see she had been studying abroad in France for 5 years and was now transferring to Hogwarts because her grandmother who- basically ran the family- insisted she would get a better education there than at Beauxbatons. To her surprise she found the headmaster himself waiting for her on the front steps of the school, "Ah, you must be Clare Longbottom," he said in a rich voice that made all her nervousness melt away.

"Yes," she said holding out her hand for him to shake

"Since you are coming in for your sixth year I thought you might not want to be sorted in front of the school with the first years," he said with a chuckle as if he found the thought amusing

"No sir," the girls said her head bowed looking at the floor so that her long glossy black locks covered her face

"Call me Professor Dumbledore, Miss. Clare, now follow me to my office," he said and off they went down the hall and along many passages unit they came to one particular statue where Dumbledore said, "Chocolate Frogs," and the appeared stairs which they proceeded to climb

Once in the office Dumbledore motioned to a chair which Clare gingerly sat down in her long legs thankful for the rest, "Well lets see where did I put that silly old hat, ah here it is," and he pulled an old hat that seemed to be falling apart at the seems and placed it on her head.

"Lets see," the hat said, "Where should I put you…where should I put you? Oh I know GRYFFINDOR," it said and then Dumbledore pulled the hat off and put it back where he found it and then turned to Clare and said, "Congratulations on making the Gryffindor house I'm sure you'll be very happy there now go off to your dormitory it's the behind the picture of the fat lady the password is 'Mandrake' and a word of advice don't eat anything giving to you by a pair of red headed twins, named Fred and George Weasley,"

And he shuffled Clare out of his office mumbling something about being very busy, which left Clare to wonder who in the world Fred and George Weasley were.

It took our lovely heroine approximately 20 minutes to find the fat lady picture that Dumbledore had mentioned and another 5 to find the piece of paper she had written the password down on before she finally made it into the Gryffindor common room. And when she finally got inside she realized she had forgotten to ask for a map so that she could find her way to class the next day. So she went up to the first person she saw and asked, "Um…excuse me do you know where the 6th year dorm is?"

"Yes…oh you must be the new student Professor McGonagall told us about, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my friend Ronald Weasley we are both 4th years," she said pointing to the red headed boy sitting beside her.

"Hello I'm Clare," she said holding out her hand deciding she wanted to surprise her cousin instead of him finding out that she was here from someone in his year.

"Hello," the boy said while his face turned a slight shade of red causing his freckles to stand out even more than they already were.

"So, why don't you just follow me up the stairs and I'll show you where your dorm is," Hermione said getting up and collecting her books which where scattered randomly across the table

Once in her dorm room Clare through herself onto the bed that she assumed was hers only because at the foot lay all of her unpacked thing, 'I'll meet my new roommates tomorrow,' was her last conscious thought before drifting off into sleep.

**So how did you like it pleae read and review this was my first Harry Potter fic but flames are still welcomed!**


	2. The Confusion

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Neville's Cousin**

Chapter 2:

"Hey guys," the famous Harry Potter says when he walked into the Gryffindor common room followed by a certain Neville Longbottom

"Man you bloody missed it," Ron exclaims to the two boys when he sees them forgetting the customary hello.

"Missed what?" Neville asked taking out a list to check if he'd forgotten any thing, "Hey have you seen my potions book I can't seem to find it?"

"Not now mate we'll look for it later, Ron's got something important to say," Harry says sitting down in an armchair across from Ron

"Okay just now Hermione took the new transfer student from Beauxbatons upstairs and guess what…she was bloody gorgeous, and she said hello to me," Ron said looking rather proud of himself

"Well what'd she look like?" Harry asked excitedly

"She had long black hair middle of her back perhaps, and big brown eyes, and she was tall and skinny, and she walked so well, you know how I like it when they walk," Ron said with a dreamy expression plastered on his face as if he was remembering her walk

"Well that was odd," Hermione said when she sat back down at the table

"What was?" Neville asks looking up from his frantic search for his potions book

"Didn't you hear Clare talk?" Hermione asked as if stating the obvious

"Oh yeah mate she had a gorgeous voice too," Ron said his grin growing larger

"Not that she has a British accent," Hermione said

"I would assume so," Harry says taking out a role of parchment to start his homework on

"But she's a transfer student from Beauxbatons, so she should talk with a French accent," Hermione says as she looks over Ron's completed parchment

"Ronald this isn't right," she says pointing a certain part of the parchment

"Guys will you please help me find my potions book I still need to do Snape's homework," Neville cries

"Calm down Neville I'm done so you can borrow my book," Hermione says handing him a large leather bound book

"I heard from a reliable source that you've met the new transfer student and have deemed her 'gorgeous', Ron," A tall red head says comming up behind Hermione and placing his hands on the back of her chair his twin standing right beside him

"Yes I've have and she is," Ron says as if he's trying to defend himself and adds, "She even said hello to me,"

"Blimey Fred did you hear that our little Ron's gotten a hello out a girl a real girl," the other boy said (this boy is assumed to be Goerge)

"Shut up," Ron says blushing from embarrassment

"So what years she in?" Fred asks

"Sixth," Hermione says still checking Ron's homework

"Lucky for us, we get Miss. Gorgeous all to ourselves," George says high-fiving his twin

"Clare," Hermione mumbles

"What was that?" George asks looking down on Hermione

"Her name's Clare and I don't think she would appreciate you calling her by any other names." Hermione says and then she gets up and goes stalking up to the girls' dormitory dropping Ron's homework into his lap

"What's she so mad about?" Fred asks

"Women, who can figer them," George replies and they walk away to rejoin Lee Jordan

"Well if you ask me there's no way I can do any homework now after all that's happen just know why don't we just go outside and play some Quidditch," Harry says getting up and stretching his arms wide

"I agree with you mate, but I'm still wondering why Hermione's acting so mental lately," Ron says heading upstairs with Harry to get Harry's firebolt,

"I don't know," Harry replies as they head up the stairs

Over in the corner:

"It'll be great to have a new student," A red head says

"Yeah someone new to try our products on," anther red heads says excitedly

And they to head up stairs but not to get their brooms

**So I hope you liked chapter 2, this story might be FredClare but I'm not shore yet, you free to say if you like the idea not**

**If you review I'll love you forever!! Please I'm serious!! **

**I'll update soon I promise**


	3. The 'Work'

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Neville's Cousin**

Stretching her arms wide Clare got out of bed but not before releasing a large yawn. Judging by the light it was just after sunrise so maybe 7:00 am or so. And being the time that it was Clare decided it would be a worthwhile endeavor to venture downstairs to see if anyone was up yet.

Hoping no one was she took two roles of parchment, a bottle of ink and quill down stairs into the common room to get started on her 'work', which coincidentally is the reason that she was transferred here in the first place. Unfortunately luck was not on her side this morning because in the corner sat the Weasley twins working on their 'work'.

So she sat down in a comfy chair and began to think. But was soon interrupted by the twins saying, "No that won't work Flinch would defiantly find us if we went there…no that's not right," So she decided to make a suggestion, "I don't really know much about this school since I'm new but couldn't you just attach something that explodes say a dungbomb to a picture and tell them to give it to another specific picture on the other end of the school and go the other way, I know its old fashion but its so uncomplicated it confuses people." "What are you talking about we're not planning any pranks but would you be so kind as to try one of our fabulous creations?"

"Sure oh by the way I'm Clare Longbottom," Clare said deciding she'd give them her sir-name since they were probably to old to know Neville anyway

"I'm Fred and this is George we're the Weasley twins," the boy said proudly

"Oh are you related to Ronald by chance?" Clare said trying to buy time so she could remember what Dumbledore had said about the Weasley twins but her mind had completely blanked on her.

"Oh so you do know our little brother, he's been bragging about you talking to him since you got here," the other boy said

"Why?" Clare asked still thinking

"No idea now would you be so kind as to eat this?" he said handing the a tiny half a capsule

After examining it closely for a few minutes she said, "it's a nosebleed capsule, there's no way that's going in my mouth," and handed it back to the boys

"How'd you know?" One of them asked looking surprised

"I've made something similar at my old school, for the people who bug me, but I'm assuming you both made these to get out of class and have an antidote on you," She said simple

"Smart girl, you should help us out sometime you seem knowledgeable," the other one said bowed to her, I talking the entire we're not worthy on the knees bowing.

"Stop you're embarrassing me," Clare said waving her hand at them and laughing

"Are you by any chance related to Neville Longbottom?" Clare here's somewhere and turns to see Hermione coming down the stairs

"Who?" I say lying through my teeth, "Sorry I don't know who that is, now if you'll excuse me I have some work to take care of in the library, you two are free to join me," she says looking over her shoulder at Fred and George who get up and follow her almost instantly.

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been having writers block for a while, anyway if you have any **suggestions for pranks**that the twins and Clare can pull, **PLEASE** **LET ME KNOW **I have no idea for pranks and don't worry you'll get full credit for them!!!!!!!!!

Thanks

Until next time,

COULK 


End file.
